Happy Halloween
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: With Halloween now in the valley peace Po and the others experience the fun and terror of it.


As the month of October rolled into the valley everyone had begun to buy all sorts of stuff such as candy, costumes, decorations, but why were they it was only another month well actually this one brought a holiday with it a holiday called Halloween. Now Halloween was one of those days that the people of the valley of peace loved as they could dress up as their favorite characters, scare the crap out of anyone they wanted to, and the most important reason was getting all the free candy they wanted I mean who wouldn't love that. But it also brought something spooky with it as of every Halloween the valley would put up the scariest haunted house ever it was considered one of the scariest ever in all of China and could scare anyone even the hardcore.

As the night of October 30th had set its ghostly full moon on the valley along with scattered stars across the sky in the shapes of ghosts and monsters the masters were in the jade palace waiting for some of Po's famous noodles.

"Well guys are you all hyped up for tomorrow," Po asked as he looked over at his friends as he begun to prepare his noodles for his friends.

"Of course man it's Halloween who wouldn't be," Mantis said as he looked up at Po with an excited face as he couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

"Yeah and you know with Halloween comes…," Monkey said as he looked over at Mantis waiting for him to finish his senescence as Mantis knew what Monkey was hinting at.

"CANDY," Mantis shouted in an excited tone and as he did he received little laughs from his friends as they though it was funny on how Mantis got so excited by the candy.

"That's exactly right my friend." Monkey said with a smile as he high fived Mantis and the two began to laugh.

"I swear guys is that all you think about is candy on Halloween," Viper said as she looked over at the two with a come on are you kidding me look.

"Of course its free candy Viper what could be better," Mantis said still in an excited tone as he couldn't figure what would be better on a holiday like this.

"Well lots of things," Viper said as she argued with Mantis trying to tell him there are other stuff besides free candy on Halloween.

"Oh yeah please tell us," Monkey and Mantis said in unison as they looked over at her with looks as they waited to hear what the better things were.

"The costumes, the games, and let's not forget the haunted house," Viper said as she grinned over at the two and as she said haunted house Monkey and Mantis gulped and looked over at each other with scarred looks.

"Oh yeah the haunted house is going on tomorrow isn't it," Crane said as he almost forgot about the haunted house.

"It sure is and I heard it's even scarier than last year." Po said as he looked back at his friends and began to pour the noodles into bowls.

"Well do you guys think we should go since we couldn't go last year," Po asked as he passed out the noodles to everyone and took his seat next to Tigress. As he also remembered they couldn't go to the last one because of their missions but now was their chance if they wanted to go.

"I think so I would love to see Mantis and Monkey get scared," Viper said with a grin as she looked over at the two.

"Us get scarred please we not scarred of anything," Monkey said as he laid back in his chair in a relaxed posture.

"That's right nothing." Mantis said as he to lie back in his chair and gave Viper a reassuring look that they were scared of nothing.

"Well what about you Tigress do you want to go," Po said as he looked over at Tigress as he began to slurp his noodles into his mouth.

"Sure I never really been to one," Tigress said as she looked over at Po with a smile as she always wondered what it would be like to go to one.

"Awesome so are we agreed that we will all go to the haunted house," Po asked in an excited tone as he looked over at his whom in turn gave him a nod.

"Sure but after we go trick or treating, I want my candy first," Mantis said as she shrugged his shoulders but then raised his thingies into the air letting Po know that he wants his candy first.

"Fine with me." Po said as he agreed with Mantis and continued to eat his noodles as did the others as you could hear the noodles being slurped and the juice being slurped to.

As the warriors finished their bowls of noddle's they all then headed off to bed and began to rest in the night all waiting for the next night to happen. Soon the sun began to rise over the valley and as it did the warriors rushed out of their dorms and greeted their master. After they had done that they went to their usual training sessions until it was night time to which they stooped and headed back to their dorms to get their costumes on.

"Alright tonight is the night." Po said in a happy voice as he opened his closet and pulled out a cape along with some fake fangs and put them on his two front teeth.

"Candy here I come." Mantis said in a happy tone as he pulled out a miniature black cloak as he then put it on along with a monster mask covering his face.

"I wonder what kind of costumes I will see tonight." Viper said as she put on a silk blue cape that hade golden snake patterns on it. As she then pulled out a little bottle of fake blood and let drip from her fangs as if she had just bitten someone.

"Man I better not get scared by that haunted house." Tigress said in a tone as she put another training outfit but this one was completely different from her usual one. As this had had silk black pants and a silk black shirt and with it had white pumpkins on it. On her pants had white ghost patterns going across them.

"Well is everyone ready," Po asked as he stepped out of his room revealing him to be a fake vampire as he had his black cape and fake white fangs on his teeth.

"Yep," Viper said as she slithered out of her room and over to Po who was a little surprised to see Viper looking like she did.

"Nice costume Viper but please tell me that's fake blood," Po said as he complemented Viper on her costume but hoped that the blood dripping from her fangs were fake.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Viper said with a grin as she widened her mouth to Po revealing her blood drenched fangs scarring him a little.

"I'm ready to Po," Tigress said as she opened her door and walked over to the two who had their mouths open at the sight of Tigress as she looked beautiful.

"Wow Tigress you look awesome," Po said as his mouth was gaped and began to look up and down at Tigress. As he thought her costume was awesome but couldn't help but feel that she looked hot in it.

"Thanks Po and you look good," Tigress said in a soft tone and looked over at Po with a smile as she glad that he thought her costume was awesome as she to like his.

"Thanks I'm the vampire of awesomeness," Po said in an evil tone as he grabbed his cape with his right paw and covered up his mouth along with the top of his body and looked at Tigress and Viper with an evil glare.

"Really Po the vampire of awesomeness," Crane said as he exited his room and walked over to the group as he couldn't believe Po actually just said that.

"Yeah maybe the vampire of fatness," Mantis said as he hoped onto Po's shoulder and began to laugh at remark he had just said only to receive a death glare from Tigress.

"Mantis I wouldn't say that again," Tigress said with an evil grin as she crossed her arms and looked over at Mantis as she brought her claws out.

"Alright I'm sorry your costume is awesome Po," Mantis said as he apologized to the panda as he knew he had to otherwise Tigress just might end up killing him. With it being Halloween she could make it look like he was wearing a costume if she did kill him.

"No problem, but have any of you seen Monkey he should be ready by now." Po said as he looked over at Mantis and forgave him for the remark he said about him. But Po couldn't help but wonder were Monkey was after all if they were ready then he should be to.

"HEY GUYS," a voice shouted as it seemed to be coming from outside so Po and the others went into to Po's room and looked out the window. For them only to see Monkey smiling up at them.

"Monkey what are you doing," Mantis asked as he wondered why Monkey was already outside and not with them.

"What do you think I'm doing I'm going to get all the candy before you guys Ha Ha Ha Ha," Monkey said in a happy tone as he began to laugh and then ran off with his sack ready to fill it with candy.

"Oh I don't think so." Mantis said with a smile as he hoped off of Po's shoulder and then raced out of the panda's room.

"Man I swear those two and candy," Tigress said as she let out a little laugh out as did the others as then left Po's room.

"Yeah but they have the right idea we got to get some candy while it's good," Po as he looked at the others with a smile and clinched his right fist ready to go get some candy.

"Well then let's go." Viper said with a smile as she and the others then began to run to the kitchen. As they did they got little plastic bags and then raced out of the palace and down the stairs eventually reaching the bottom of them.

"Wow," Viper said as her eyes widened and her mouth dropped from the sight she was seeing.

"Yeah it looks awesome." Po said in a happy tone as he and the others looked at the valley that was in front of them. As the valley was buzzing with people and games as fake skeletons and bodies were decorated on every house along with spider webs and children along with their parents trick or cheating. But what really caught their attention were two bright lights lighting up into the sky.

"I'm guessing that's the haunted house," Crane asked as he pointed his right wing to the lights revealing a big house. As it looked all dark and gloomy as it had fake ghosts along it with a big wolf zombie on top of it as it had its right paw reaching out to the valley.

"Yep it sure is, I can't wait until we go in," Viper said in an excited tone as she looked at the building and it was getting her all excited.

"Well then let's get trick or treating so we can go in," Po said in a happy tone as they couldn't go in yet until they have finished their hunt for candy.

"Alright then time to trick or treat." Crane said with seriousness as he and the others then spread out through the valley in search of candy.

That they did as Crane and Viper paired up as Tigress and Po did the same as they went trick or treating. As they each went to a house they got about 2 or 3 pieces of candy each and they were all having an awesome time especially Po and Tigress as they hadn't done this in so long well mainly Tigress. But soon a couple of hours passed and all the warriors had met back up with one another.

"Well guys how did you do," Po asked his friends as eagerly awaited to see how much candy everyone got.

"I did excellent I got my whole bag filled up," Mantis said with a smile as he held up his bag of candy to everyone.

"Me to," Monkey, Crane, and Viper said in unison as they to held up their bags all filled to the brink with candy to where they were almost about to ever flow.

"Awesome what about you Tigress," Po said in a happy tone as he was glad everyone did so well with their trick or treating. But wondered how Tigress did.

"Ummm I got mine half way filled" Tigress said with a bit of a sad voice as she held her bag up only to reveal her bag was only filled half way which surprised everyone.

"What only half way," Po said as he didn't believe her that is until he looked into her bag and felt sad to see her bag so empty.

"It's ok I really don't eat candy" Tigress said with a smile on her face as she looked at Po reassuring him that it's alright.

"Well here is some more candy for you Tigress," Po said with a smile as he picked his bag up and started to pour some of it into Tigresses giving her more candy.

"But Po that's your candy," Tigress said with a bit of an amazed face at what Po was doing and let him know that it was his that he didn't need to give her any.

"Don't worry about it Tigress I got plenty left, and besides you deserved more candy then you got," Po said a smile on his face as he put his paw on her shoulder gently letting her know that he wanted to give her some.

"Thank you Po," Tigress said softly as she smiled back at him.

"No problem but now that we got our candy lets hit the haunted house," Po said in a happy tone as he raised his right paw into the air as it was in a fist as he was hyped up.

"Hell yeah." Mantis said in a happy tone as he and the others then headed over to the haunted house.

As the warriors headed over to the haunted house there was a long line like about 60 people were in front of them but that wasn't going to stop them as they got in the line and began to wait patiently for their turn to enter. But as they waited they could hear loud screams coming from inside the house and as they did some of them began to shake.

"Aw man that doesn't sound good." Mantis thought in a scared tone as he began to shake his legs a little but made sure nobody noticed and he eventually calmed down.

"Tigress you ok," Po asked as he look over at her and noticed her legs were shaking like crazy.

"Yeah I'm fine why you ask," Tigress said as she looked over at him but as she talked you could tell she was scared just by the tone of it.

"Well you're shaking," Po said as he gave his reason to her on why he asked her as he pointed down to her legs that were still shaking.

"Oh that's nothing I'm fine really," Tigress said as she tried to stop her shaking but no matter how hard she tried they kept shaking.

"You know Tigress it's ok to be scarred," Po said with softness in his voice as he smiled at her letting her know that you can be scared and to not hide it.

"I'm not scarred Po really I'm fine," Tigress said with a smile as she turned her head back to the house and away from Po.

"Alright if you say so." Po said softly as he turned his head back to the house and began to wait again.

But as they kept getting closer and closer to the house Tigresses shaking became worse as her arms were now shaking and her stomach was so nervous that she felt like she was about to vomit and soon they were next.

"So how many are going in," a bunny asked as she looked up at Po wondering how many were going in.

"Six of us including me," Po said as he looked down at the bunny who was had a fake axe in her head and had dirty clothes with holes in them.

"Alright then here are six glow sticks for you and your friends," the bunny said as she handed the all of the glow sticks to Po.

"Thank you." Po said politely as he took the glow sticks and handed them over to his friends as they put them around their necks and lit them up.

"Alight guys lets head in." Po said as he threw his arm in the air signaling his friends to go in but as Monkey, Crane, Mantis, and Viper began to walk up to Po Tigress was the only one who had not moved yet.

"What is wrong Tigress," Po asked with a wondered look as he walked down the stairs to Tigress who looked deathly terrified.

"I don't think I can do this Po," Tigress said in a scarred tone as she was very scarred of going into the haunted house.

"Why not you are master Tigress you're not afraid of anything," Po said with a smile as he put his paw on shoulder as he figured she wasn't scarred of anything.

"I just don't know Po," Tigress said as she felt like turning around and not going in with her friends.

"Well this will help you," Po said softly as he gently grabbed her paw and began to hold it tightly.

"Po," Tigress said in an amazed voice as she seen Po holding her paw and as she looked up at him he only seen him smiling at her.

"Don't worry Tigress you don't have to be scarred I will keep you safe," Po said softly as he walked closer to her and kissed her on the cheek causing the feline to blush bright red as did Po.

"You think you can make it now," Po asked softly as he held her paw and as he did he felt hers tightened its grip onto his.

"Yeah defiantly," Tigress said with a smile as she walked up the stairs standing next to him as she was still very nervous about it she felt more safe and secure holding Po's paw and being next to him.

"Good now let's do it." Po said in a happy tone as he was glad that Tigress was going in with them and now they would see how scary this house really was.

The warriors then began to enter the haunted house and as did it was very dark all around them and the only light they had was the glow sticks that the bunny gave them. As they continued through the house voices began to speak.

"Well we have new visitors master," a voice said in a creepy tone.

"Good show them tonight's entertainment," another voice said in a devilish tone and then began to laugh a little.

"Very good my master." The voice said again this time in a happy tone as a levered could then be heard being flipped and as it did lights began to flash everywhere.

"It's alright Tigress I got you," Po said as he felt Tigresses paw tighten its grip on his to the point where it would almost start to hurt.

"I know." Tigress said softly as she moved closer to Po to the point where she could feel his fur on her side and as the two continued to walk a figure ran behind them very fast without them noticing it.

"You all must be angry would you like to eat something." the voice said as a bright light appear next to them as it revealed a room were fake guts were on the table and blood was splattered all over the walls with bunny's eating the guts causing them almost to be sick to their stomachs.

"Holy crap that is nasty." Mantis said as he almost felt like throwing up but didn't.

"No maybe you would like to meet or chainsaw man." The voice said in an evil tone as another light appeared next to them revealing a wolf wearing a mask turning on a chainsaw and began to saw a fake body in half and as he did fake blood began to splatter everywhere.

"Dang this is freaking scary," Viper said in a scared tone as she felt her heart began to race to the point that it almost felt like it was going to pop out of her chest.

"Yeah no kidding." Crane said as he took a big gulp and as he did something taped him on the shoulder causing him to turn around but no one was there.

The warriors continued their way through the haunted mansion meeting up with a bunch more pop up and ghoulish figures and they had soon reached a door that said exit but as they were about to open it all the lights turned off and even their glow sticks lost its light.

"What the freak is going on," Mantis said in a scarred tone as he wondered if this was a part of it.

"Po I'm scared," Tigress said as she wrapped her arms around him tightly as she too didn't know what was going.

"Don't worry guys I'm sure this is a part of the scare," Po said to his friends as he wrapped his arms around Tigress making sure she was still next to him.

"Are you sure." Monkey asked in a concerned voice as he didn't move from his spot just in case it wasn't.

"You folks think you can just leave like that no this house needs more souls and yours are perfect Ha Ha Ha Ha." the voice said in an evil tone as it began to laugh and as he did lights began to flash and with each flash figures wearing skulls could be seen moving closer and closer to them.

"HOLY CRAP," Crane shouted in a scarred tone as he began to back away from the figures but soon he and his friends were in a circle as the figures continued to come closer and closer to them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," a voice screamed in a girly tone as the lights all shut off a gain but as they did they turned back on revealing Mantis was in Monkeys arms revealing him to be the girly scream.

"Dude," Monkey said as he looked down at Mantis who was scarred but hoped out of Monkeys arms and regained composer but as he did the others began to laugh.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Mantis I thought you didn't get scared," Viper said as she began to laugh hysterically as did the others causing Mantis to have an angry face.

"Shut up." Mantis said with an angry tone as he looked at the others but as he did the figures removed their skull masks and walked to the group and bowed to them.

"I hope you all enjoyed the haunted house and we hope you all come back again," A wolf said as he bowed to the group and then stood back up and began to smile at them.

"Oh don't worry we will you guys freaking scarred the crap out of us," Po said having trouble getting the words out as he was still trying to catch his breath and trying to calm his heart beat down.

"Well were are glad we could now the exit is over their if you guys are ready to leave." the wolf said as he laughed a little and then pointed his paw to the exit door and as he did Tigress rushed out of their along with Po and the others.

"Man I didn't think it would be that scary," Mantis said as put one of his thingies over his chest were his heart was.

"Well me neither but now that's over I think we need to eat this candy." Monkey said in a happy tone as he began to race back to the palace along with Mantis.

"Still thinking about candy well Crane I think we should head back to." Viper said as she looked up at Crane who nodded in agreement and the two began to walk to the palace but as Po was about to join them he was stopped by Tigress.

"What is it Tigress," Po asked with a wondered look as he seen Tigress was smiling up at him.

"Nothing Po I just want to give you something," Tigress said smiling as she put her right paw up to his cheek and began to rub it gently causing Po to blush.

"What is it," Po asked with a scarred tone as he was afraid she was going to beat him up from the kiss he gave her before they went in.

"This," Tigress said softly as she brought her lips together and put them against Po's wrapping her arms around him Deeping the kiss she was giving him as she then pulled away and began to rest her head on his chest.

"What was that for Tigress," Po asked with an amazed face as he was still surprised at what had just happened.

"For helping me through the haunted house when I was scared and for sharing your candy with me when you didn't have to Po," Tigress said softly with a smile as she began to rub her head around on his chest and began to purr.

"Oh well it was my pleasure Tigress I would help you with anything my love," Po said softly as he brought her head back to his and began to kiss her back as he wrapped his arms around her and began to let his tongue dance across her mouth as Tigress did the same.

The two warriors then began to walk back to the jade palace paw in paw as Tigress rested her head on Po's shoulder and Po rested his head on her head both saying the same thing.

"I love you." Po and Tigress said in unison as they began to rub their heads together as Po then took out a piece of candy and gently put it in Tigresses mouth as Tigress did the same for Po both smiling and happy that this is one Halloween they won't ever forget.

Well guys thanks for reading this short story and I hoped you liked it also I know it's not Halloween yet but hey doesn't matter and remember to review and tell me what you think thanks.


End file.
